


What’s A Mistletoe?

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, But it’s just pure fluff y’all, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I know it isn’t December yet, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, NO Swearing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teeny tiny bit of angst if you squint hard enough, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I couldn’t wait to post this, only in the first paragraph though, so don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Rupert let out an exasperated sigh. “Come on, Amir! You have got to be kidding me! You can’t actually be serious about not knowing what that tiny plant hanging from the doorway is, are you?!”Amir furrowed his brows. “You’ve been standing under it for ten minutes and throughout those entire ten minutes, I have yet to figure out what you’re doing, and I’m still just as lost as I was ten minutes ago.”———Basically, Rupert tries to kiss Amir under the mistletoe but Amir has never seen mistletoe in his life.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	What’s A Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT’S STILL NOVEMBER, BUT I COULDN’T WAIT TO POST THIS!!! They’re so cute I love them so much uGh
> 
> Title will most likely be changed, but maybe not

Rupert did a lot of strange and peculiar things, Amir knew. From nabbing random scripts from old plays stashed away in the very back of the library to act out with Porridge and Fitzroy, as if the two creatures could actually understand a lick of what was going on and weren’t just matching Rupert’s elated energy when they pranced around like a character in the scene, to arranging their closet by colour, to chastising Amir for not folding their clothes before they engaged in sexual acts, Rupert was an enigma wrapped in royal violet fabrics and stained with golden brown freckles all over his body. 

This, however, had to be the strangest thing he’d ever witnessed Rupert do. 

“Why... are you standing under that tiny plant hanging from the doorway?” the confused Amir asked, gesturing vaguely with his eyes up above Rupert’s head a few times. 

Rupert let out an exasperated sigh. “Come on, Amir! You have got to be kidding me! You can’t actually be serious about not knowing what that tiny plant hanging from the doorway is, are you?!” 

Amir furrowed his brows. “You’ve been standing under it for ten minutes and throughout those entire ten minutes, I have yet to figure out what you’re doing, and I’m still just as lost as I was ten minutes ago.” 

Rupert took a few small steps out of the doorframe, advancing towards his perplexed husband. “You’re a great actor. But the act is getting old,” he huffed petulantly, folding his arms over his chest as he stared up at the taller male. 

“Ru, baby, I am being 100% serious right now!” Amir apprised, beginning to genuinely slip into an annoyed state at this point. “I’m not acting! Should it be that embarrassing that I don’t know what it is?” he pressed on, his cheeks heating up as the embarrassment set in. 

Rupert could hear Amir’s authentic embarrassment and discomfort prominent in his voice, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt crash over him at overreacting like this. “No, Amir, I’m sorry, I just... I thought this would go differently,” he admitted, a smooth palm now resting on Amir’s cheek. 

Amir hummed contentedly and leaned into Rupert’s touch. “It’s fine. I just can’t help but feel embarrassed because it seems as though I should know what that is...” 

“Maybe the name of it will jog your memory?” Rupert suggested with an inquisitive head tilt. “After all, all of those adventures and life or death quests must’ve messed with your head somehow. Maybe you know what it is but forgot,” he elaborated further. 

“Maybe,” Amir agreed easily. “Well, what is it?” 

“It’s called a mistletoe!” 

A beat of silence. 

“What’s a mistletoe?” 

Rupert’s expression morphed into one akin to shock, but there was certainly some amusement intermingled in there as well. “Holy— Amir, you’re missing out! Trust me, you’ll love what a mistletoe is, but first, I wanna know: how did your family celebrate Christmas? Because my mom told me about the mistletoe when I was like, I dunno, thirteen or something and tried to get me to kiss a girl underneath it. Bleh, right?” Rupert made a noise of faux disgust at the thought of kissing a girl. 

“Little did she know,” Amir laughed. 

Rupert aired a cute little snort and placed a firm kiss to Amir’s forehead. “Little did she know...” he repeated in a thoughtful voice. “Christmas in the West, especially in the castle was a HUGE deal. We would sing, dance, eat a huge dinner, give gifts, and celebrate! It was this MASSIVE party!! Although, now that I think about it, my mom might’ve overdone it to fully distract me from the forest momentarily. But! That’s in the past now, and we don’t need to dwell on it,” he rambled on, absentmindedly brushing his fingers through Amir’s hair as he did so. “Oops, sorry! I haven’t let you speak! Go ahead, Amir. Please tell me about what Christmas was like in the East!” 

Amir chuckled breathlessly, sealing his lips over Rupert’s in a sweet kiss that lasted about five seconds before he pulled away. “You talk a lot. I love it,” he commented. “Anyways, umm... Christmas in the East wasn’t anything special. Of course, every holiday was overshadowed by the fact I had to train and train for the forest. My mother thankfully let me take the day off of training on Christmas, but the next day it was straight back into training,” he started to explain, Rupert listening intently. “All we really did was eat a grand supper and open up a few gifts each. We didn’t really dance or celebrate. We did put up a tree... but all we really did was put tinsel around it. And a few bulbs. But that was about it. Typically I got books for Christmas, so I would spend the rest of the night reading what I got,” he finished. “So in conclusion: my Christmases weren’t that extravagant, and I never learned what mistletoe was.” 

“Wow...” was all Rupert could reply with, awed by how utterly boring that must’ve been. Rupert couldn’t imagine spending Christmas not going completely overboard with decorations, songs, and gift giving. “Well, at least you had a big supper. It would be a crime not to. Since our first Christmas together is coming up, I can show you all of the things you missed out on!!!” he squealed excitedly. 

Amir couldn’t help but grin widely, thrill filling up his chest. “That would be amazing, my dear~” he replied. “Are you gonna further elaborate what a mistletoe is? You said your mother tried to make you kiss a girl underneath one one time or something?”

“Oh, right, I forgot! Haha, whoops!!” Rupert giggled sheepishly, a strawberry tint blossoming on his pale cheeks. “Okay, so, basically, yeah, it’s just that. If you and another person are standing under the mistletoe at the same time, you HAVE to kiss each other~” he smirked softly. 

“So you DID kiss that girl?” Amir visibly bit his tongue, his grin widening. 

“Wh- what? No! No I didn’t! That’s the only exception!” Rupert defended. 

“Mhm, sure,” Amir hummed teasingly. “I’m joking, I’m joking,” he assured and started making his way over to the mistletoe, glancing up at it with delight when he stepped directly underneath it. His gaze then shifted to Rupert. “Oh, if only I had someone to kiss under this mistletoe... my lips are so lonely,” the King announced way too dramatically, putting his acting skills to good use. “If only some charming, handsome, adorable, red haired King with a lot of freckles and a gorgeous smile would just come by and satiate my desire for romance...” 

“Oh my god-,“ Rupert snorted, joining Amir underneath the mistletoe and resting his palms flat on Amir’s chest. “And you say I’m the cheesy one.” 

“I haven’t a clue what you mean,” Amir stated. 

“Well, I think your desire is about to be fulfilled, my king~” Rupert smirked, his voice turning deeper before he leaned forwards, lovingly pressing his lips against his husband’s, to which Amir gladly reciprocated. 

Of all the strange things Rupert had ever done, hanging up mistletoe was definitely Amir’s favourite.


End file.
